User blog:Pokemon Trainer Lion/Lion's Top 10 Video Game Final Bosses
You've done it. You've beaten everybody, took down the challenges, caught every legendary, collected all the Pieces of Heart, gotten all the green stars, and the final boss stands in front of you. And they are the elites. Don't expect any cartoony Gym Leaders or Tiki Men *cough*Odolwa*cough* on this list. This is a list of battles you feel the need to fight. So let's begin. Hi, I'm Pokèmon Trainer Lion for the Top 10, Final Bosses. 10 (Cue The Final Battle! Champion!- Pokèmon Red and Blue) So starting things off is the first ever final boss battle I faced. Charizard, Pidgeot, Dragonite, Raichu, Lapras, Nidoqueen and I. We beat the 8 Gyms with other partners joining the battle once in a while. And then, the Elite Four. Finally, we beat Lance, and it's over! We're the Champion! Or so, you'd think. Lance tells us: "I still can’t believe my dragons lost to you, Player! You’re now the Pokémon League champion! …Or, you would have been, but you have one more challenge ahead. You have to face another trainer! His name is… BLUE! He beat the Elite Four before you. He is the real Pokémon League champion!" And then you know, this asshole is waiting at the other side of the hallway. He says this:- "Hey, PLAYER! I was looking forward to seeing you, PLAYER! You came back, PLAYER! Hahah, that is so great! My rival should be strong to keep me sharp. While working on my Pokédex, I looked all over for Pokémon. Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokémon type. And now… I am the Pokémon League Champion! Player! Do you know what that means? I'll tell you. I am the most powerful Trainer in the world!" And then begins one of the single most intense battles of all time. Every blow is a blast, and every knockout an achievement. I remember the final battle between my Charizard and his Blastoise being one of the most intense things ever, and when my Flamethrower finally finished that turtle, hell I was pumped! 9 (Cue The Super Metroid- Mother Brain) Mother Brain from Super Metroid. Ok, so you get rekked by her and she's about to kill you when your friend the Baby Metroid appears and attacks her, but she kills him. I remember my want to kill her after that. I remember every shot. I remember, finally putting her down. This battle is vengeance. That's what you get for killing the Baby Metroid, you stupid fuckbrain. 8 (Cue Final Bowser- Super Mario Galaxy) Bowser is one of my favorite villains of all time. He's awesome, but unlike most, my favorite Bowser battle is in Super Mario Galaxy 1. He's a Hugeass motherfucking turtle that creates meteors and rolls around at you! And not only that, but Bowser's pretty damn scary throughout the whole thing. He's gonna crush you if given the chance. 7 (Cue Twin Snakes:- Liquid's Final Boss Theme) Likely one of the most badass bosses ever, Snake vs Liquid is epic. I mean, a shirtless fistfight atop a war machine? Count in anybody! This battle is amazing, and beating the life off somebody was never this good. I mean, just try this battle! Trust me, because it won't disappoint. Category:Blog posts Category:LionKeybladeWielder